Magic Spell
by chyorimentum
Summary: "—aku tidak bisa tidur."/"Hei, aku tahu mantera yang bisa membuatmu tidur nyenyak."/"Ajarkan itu padaku."/—cup. Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di kening Kyuhyun. [Oneshoot fluff—KyuMin]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: K+

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**A/N**: Terinspirasi dari salah satu doujinshi Shingeki no Kyojin berjudul 'Good Night, Baby' oleh day

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), shounen-ai, boy x boy, fluff

* * *

**_—Magic Spell—_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur asrama sekolah setelah terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Mungkin segelas air putih bisa membuat tenggorokannya menjadi lebih baik, begitu pikir Sungmin. Mata itu membulat sempurna saat melihat Kyuhyun—teman seasramanya—berada di dapur, duduk di salah satu kursi makan sambil menyesap segelas susu hangat. "Kyu, kenapa kau ada di sini? Sekarang sudah larut malam, bukan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti meminum susunya lalu mengusap sisa susu yang berada di salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat—" Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya, "—aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Oh begitu." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Hei, aku tahu mantera yang bisa membuatmu tidur nyenyak."

"Mantera, kau bilang?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap dengan senyum kelincinya. "Ya. Ibuku selalu melakukan itu padaku."

"Baiklah." Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. "Ajarkan itu padaku."

Sungmin menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Tapi itu tak bisa dilakukan sendirian."

"Oke, oke. Kau membuatku semakin penasaran, Ming. Kalau begitu bisakah kau lakukan itu agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekati tempat Kyuhyun berada lalu menyibak poni milik Kyuhyun, membuat keningnya terbuka lebar. Didekatkannya wajah manis miliknya dengan kening tersebut dan—

—**cup**. Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di kening Kyuhyun. Oh, waktu seakan berhenti sekarang bagi Kyuhyun karena kecupan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang hingga wajah tampannya sangat merah. "A—Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap saking malunya saat Sungmin menghentikan kecupan manis tersebut.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Sungmin membeo dengan polos. "Tentu saja memberimu mantera agar kau bisa tidur, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup begitu kencang, bahkan ia sendiri bisa mendengarkan ritmenya. Tangannya yang besar mencengkeram salah satu bahu Sungmin lalu menariknya dan—

—**cup**. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda _chubby_ itu padanya. Melihat reaksi syok Sungmin—yang menurut Kyuhyun hanya sebuah reaksi yang kelewat _mainstream_, ia mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin diikuti oleh pipi kirinya. Pemuda Cho itu lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan membiarkan Sungmin berdiri dengan tegap seperti semula—jangan lupakan juga semburat kemerahan yang mulai muncul di wajah cantik itu.

Sungmin masih tak berkata-kata. _And well_, entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan di tiga tempat Kyuhyun menciumnya barusan. Belum selesai Sungmin melongo, Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu memegangi kedua pipi tembam milik pemuda Lee itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik milik Sungmin hingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Ya, kini bibir tipis Kyuhyun bertautan dengan bibir ranum Sungmin. Tak ada ciuman yang dipenuhi nafsu birahi, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut penuh kehangatan, tak lebih.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin—membuat kecupan itu berhenti. Ditatapnya iris kecoklatan itu lekat-lekat dan melayangkan sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Ming," ucapnya seraya mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin gemas lalu mengacak rambut yang senada dengan warna iris sang empunya pipi _chubby_ lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

Seluruh wajah Sungmin kini merah padam, terlebih saat mengingat ciuman Kyuhyun di bibirnya barusan yang berasa manis seperti cokelat—entahlah, sepertinya itu berasal dari susu yang diminum oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Sungmin ambil malam ini—rupanya 'mantera' yang diajarkan ibunya benar-benar menuai efek yang begitu besar.

Dan untuk Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia akan bertambah tak bisa tidur karena dadanya terus berdebar tak keruan seperti ini. _Huft... Semoga saja Sungmin tak mendengar debar jantungku yang memalukan ini_, Kyuhyun memohon dalam hati dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

.

.

**—the end—**

* * *

Oke, Hyorin tahu ini fic yang amat sangat BIASA dengan cerita yang amat sangat STANDAR *tiba-tiba jadi host The Comment* bahkan fic ini benar-benar absurd, lebih absurd daripada Kyuhyun makan beling/?

Yah, namanya juga menuangkan ide lah ya, hahaha.

Tapi sudikah anda sekalian memberikan review? Kamsahamnida~ Adieu~ *lambai-lambai sapu tangan*


End file.
